User talk:BioChimes
Thanks for adding the construction and property templates can't use the fluid set up Commisar Wadders (talk) 12:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC) How you get the classic set up? Make my life easierCommisar Wadders (talk) 22:03, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) Commisar Wadders (talk) 22:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Can one or more of your orders of Dark Sisters be friends with my Sisters of the Wounded Heart? They operate penitentiaries that might be a good place for Dark sisters to deposit any heretics they consider redeemable. Wounded Heart also has psyker sisters and could use a source of supply for them.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:55, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Wounded Heart Done, Dark sisters are mentioned as a source of 'penitents' for the order's penitentiaries I didn't indicate a specific Dark Sister order though I was thinking of the Storm DaggarsKadjah Thoris (talk) 18:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I thought of that after rereading their description. How about the Harmonious Light girls? Being somewhat decentralized maybe individual sisters would decide to work with Wounded Heart despite the Psyker sisters.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) That's okay, Wounded Heart isn't crazy about outsiders either - which is why they have those Psyker sisters, Tech sisters and Chaplain sisters. On the other hand they are willing to ally with anybody who points them towards heretics to cleanse and/or redeem.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 13:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC) The Wounded Heart's original mission was to spread a message of forgiveness for sins. They have since re-invented themselves as 'redeemers' of penitents. They are a rapid reaction force with a specialty in urban warfare meaning they are often deployed as cult hunters in underhives, undercities and similar environments. It is almost inevitable that they would on occasion cross paths with Dark Sisters wouldn't you say? My sisters btw would revere yours immensely as *personal* servants of Emperor whose forebearers walked by His side when He stil moved among mortals. They would be more than willing to add their firepower to support Sisters of the Imperishable Light. The Wounded Heart sisters' interest in 'redeeming' sinners might provoke some conflict though. Mind you the heretics themselves might prefer death at the hands of the Dark Sisters to the Wounded Heart's ideas of reformation.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 23:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Fair point, but wouldn't them being absorbed into the Inquisition defeat the point? also are you comfortable making assumptions about a major Canon character just because nothing says ift couldn't happen? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:02, May 2, 2014 (UTC) He didn't fiz out. He went on to found one of the Grey Knight eight Brotherhoods. Anyway I still don't see it working Amy. Don't get me wrong I love the Sisters of Silence too, but I am pretty sure they're gone. If they were disbanded I can't see them continuing on. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Actually we aren't writing fan fiction. We're writing Fanon. A particular idstinction that this site makes. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Amy this site operates on the premise that what we write here coexists with the canon lore, and everyone elses. This is why we don't allow people to high jack the lore of certain notable individuals or organizations. Even if there are grey areas. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:56, May 2, 2014 (UTC) However continuing the Sisters of Silence is a galaxy changing event. They don't have a place in the modern Imperium. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:06, May 2, 2014 (UTC) The duties that the Sisters used to perform are now handled by other agencies of the Imperium. Most notably the Sisters of Battle and the Inquisition as a whole, two agencies that didn't exist during the Great Crusade. In addition the rise of the Culexus Temple gives Pariahs a use that is more in line with their potential. Rather than a military force they are now specialists that can be called upon whenever the situation deems fit. The Imperium has no reason to continue the Sisters of Silence, and the Sisters could not continue on their own. Plus reinserting the existence of such a major organization of the Imperium does effect the setting as a whole. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:12, May 2, 2014 (UTC) No what? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:28, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I see. Anyway on a side note you really should have responded to my comment on the Talk page itself. Wiki etiquette is that when someone writes a comment on an article's talk page, then the response is on the same page. That way the community can see what is being discussed and chime in with their own input. Basically we should have been having this whole conversation on Talk:Dark Sisters. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) THANK U 4 NAME Thanks for your advice on the name of my army! Red Sons, sounded nice, but i went for something more dramatic: Legion of the Crimson Sons, or Crimson Sons for short! Thanks for your help GOOSE Our Master I have had this same argument with Supah several times. It is irritating but I've always found a way to compromise with him if I keep a hold of my temper and talk it out. I grant you the former can be difficult. BTW I am seriously rooting for you as I just LOVE the concept of surviving Silent Sisters. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:01, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Supabahd God, how often I have felt that way! Read what I've gone through with him on my talk. But the board got its rules and we have to play by them - even when they are stupid and annoying. Like I said usually it is possible to come to an arrangment by doing a little trimming and adjusting. Decide on what you've got to have and what you are willing to concede. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:46, May 3, 2014 (UTC) PS According to his post on the Dark Sisters' Talk the main problem is you numbers. Maybe if you just didn't make them ALL nulls but allowed them to recruit normals as well? Maybe just as auxilliaries rather than full sisters?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:50, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Amy! I just wanted to say that you should drop by in chat some time. You've been here for almost a year and it's a good way to meet people and settle disputes. This is just an invitation that you drop in once in a while, hope to see you around! P.S. Regarding your Dark Sisters, I agree with several points with both you and Supa. And keep in mind that he never means harm, he's just trying to keep things Canon Friendly. I like and agree that some surviving Sisters of Silence would refuse to disband, I also think that they couldn't possibly be so large an organization. Blanks and Pariahs are rare enough, and those surviving the Heresy are even smaller. Resources and legality aside, most Pariahs would go to the Officio Assassorum. I'm not saying they can't exist, I like the Sisters of Silence, but I do not think it is possible for them to be so many, and that number and prominence would affect the setting as Supa said already. So I think the main issue right now is their size. Looking forward to your response. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC) At least you didn't get the official Non-Canon Friendly Reeks of Matt Ward icon. That's always a good sign. I'm glad we can keep our Dark Sisters - have I mentioned how much I love the idea?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I think my Wounded Heart sisters have most in common with the philosophical sisters of the Hidden Flame - can they be friends with them?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:23, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah, that's a reasonable compromise. The Wounded Heart was founded in the 10th c. Millenia 37 so there's at least a thousand year overlap.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Drat, the age of apostasy is the 36th millenium before the Sisters of Battle were even founded. Oh well. Maybe the Dark Sisters can be friends with some of my Space Marine Chapters. Dark Sisters I'm all for sneaky! I think the Dark Sisters might get along with my Wolf's-Head Chapter. They are a mysterious Chapter of unknown origin but dating back to the 34th Millenia at least and they HATE psykers with a dark passion. My private theory is that they are descended from surviving loyalist Lunar Wolves but took a millenia or two to build themselves up again to the point they'd be noticed by the Galaxy at large. Pre-Age of Apostasy they are hanging out on the fringes of the Eye of Terror going after any Chaos activity they come across with special attention to Traitor Space Marines. I'll be going to bed now so I'll see your answer in the morning. Nice talking to you. Glad you worked it out with Supah. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:50, May 6, 2014 (UTC) PS On Dark Sisters I think Supah might be okay with scattered bands struggling to maintain the traditions of their orders grabing Nulls where they can get in ahead of the official Adeptae (after all they missed Jurgen). They'll probably have to lose the ships though and be much more rag-tag and marginal. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:57, May 10, 2014 (UTC) can i have my Death Templars in The Intohimoan Wars? if not that's fine or if so then great, it's up to you. i'm not forcing you or anything like that. TheSpawn117 (talk) 03:43, May 19, 2014 (UTC) that's fine with me TheSpawn117 (talk) 04:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) i have already put my Death Templars in the Intohimoan Wars so just to let you know TheSpawn117 (talk) 04:16, May 20, 2014 (UTC) that's fine besides the are a co-op chapter so if you want to do anything with them that's fine TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Gimp Gimp 2 is something like photoshop for the poor normal photoshop is a way better, but it's free :) --- I think GIMP 2.8.10 is the latest, but at 3am I might be wrong SpaceTalon (talk) 01:21, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what happened I think my computer just kind of decided no messed up and put it there delete it. And received and understood. What's next for the ruins of accesna or what ever the planets called? Also wondering if my friend (Commisar Wadders') one of his regiments of IG could be used? Clockwork Tactics (talk) 19:05, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Just to clarify can I join in with a IG reg and maybe some random liberation fleet Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:07, June 2 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Amy, when does the Pantheon appear? 40kfan (talk) 23:36, June 26, 2014 (UTC) It'll be two regiments the, 54th Wadanian Mechanised and the 112th Wadanian Armored Commisar Wadders (talk) 09:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. I have noticed that you have been having trouble with your articles. I notice this because I am usually the one to delete them after you apply a delete template. I just stopped by to remind you that if you ever need help with anything my door is always open. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Cool. Just checking. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:28, June 30, 2014 (UTC) If you go on the crimson blades page look at 'warp eyes' and necromancy in if their dead. This marine was dying. Essentially what they do is just eliminate that faith and replace it with faith for the dark gods by showing them the warp. Some subjects die others are injured badly but serve the dark gods and some just turn Clockwork Tactics (talk) 06:41, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I should specify that the majority die in this process if their not already followers of the dark gods. 06:53, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I assume the fleet attacking the Zoragons belongs to the Pantheon right? If so, is it my turn next? 40kfan (talk) 00:05, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Wait, the Zoragons are attacking the Imperial Fleet... okay, in that case the Pantheon's probably going to hang back until they are done murdering each other. 40kfan (talk) 00:07, July 2, 2014 (UTC) We could do it it on chat then me or you rather it be you as well it would be easier so you just copy & past the stuff in Commisar Wadders (talk) 18:52, July 2, 2014 (UTC) No as the Wadanian Fussilers is what every regiment is called, each individual regiment has it's own symbol or standard Commisar Wadders (talk) 22:52, July 3, 2014 (UTC) An emperor class battle ship would require lots of attention from tech priests if it was under Imperial control. As it's not it suffers from power failures and loss of controls of weapons so it must withdraw be repaired and be sent back in. In this case in the story it withdraws with support ships and is repaired but does not return but waits for the Crimson Blade forces to call it back in OR retreat to it Clockwork Tactics (talk) 23:00, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I am aware of that but the Wadanian do not use that. Now I believe we have some whisper dragon IG dialogue to do? Commisar Wadders (talk) 23:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) How we go about doing this dialogue? Commisar Wadders (talk) 23:09, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I could make a symbol of the Wadanian Fussilers battle group? Commisar Wadders (talk) 23:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC) In chat now Commisar Wadders (talk) 23:15, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay no issue but I think we have enough dialogue for a brief chapter to be used before we switch to another faction Commisar Wadders (talk) 23:44, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Um, what about me? Where does the Pantheon come in? 40kfan (talk) 00:07, July 4, 2014 (UTC) About the dialogue can you do it as I'm stuck up to my neck in crap I have to do and I don't want the ruins of Accensa to lose momentum. Hopefully by Sunday my time I'll be done but I would still like it to be proceeding. Commisar Wadders (talk) 23:41, July 4, 2014 (UTC) No but I'm sure we can open it again Commisar Wadders (talk) 23:52, July 4, 2014 (UTC) hey all fo my chapters are open for anybody so it's okay you don't have to worry.TheSpawn117 (talk) 02:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) and yes you can TheSpawn117 (talk) 02:30, July 5, 2014 (UTC) also The Blades of Dorn,Blood Scorpions and The Night Ravens are free for any use. just to let you know.TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:37, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Seems good. Lovely talk bubble, face palm* Commisar Wadders (talk) 14:26, July 5, 2014 (UTC) It's good. I don't remember the chat so if you could finish it, I'll go back other it to make it, A, more imperial navy-ish and finally more Wadanian-ized Commisar Wadders (talk) 00:02, July 6, 2014 (UTC) hey amy do you want to do anything with the Night Ravens? TheSpawn117 (talk) 04:30, July 11, 2014 (UTC) sure go ahead. =) TheSpawn117 (talk) 05:27, July 11, 2014 (UTC) you can adopt the Night Ravens TheSpawn117 (talk) 05:40, July 11, 2014 (UTC) i'm also giving you permission to do anything with my Death Templars,Blades of Dorn and Blood Scorpions. TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:12, July 11, 2014 (UTC) awsome so far keep up the good work TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) i was think the company marking for the Night Ravens would by on their helmets like this. Blue - veterens/terminators red - assault marines green - devastators yellow - sargents also the ones with the black raven wings should be formed into their own company but i can't find a name for the company also their company marking is purple. that all i have for the Night Ravens for now. also for the Death Templars chapter relic The Reaper's Mask is based off of Death's Mask from Darksiders and it is worn by Lord Marshal Valdar. and also for Scorpion Commander Alucard of the Blood Scorpions imagine him as Alucard from the anime Hellsing but in space marine power armor. that some of the idea's i have at the moment i let you know if i have anyother idea's. TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Just wondering if you'd like to particiapte in a little joint colab that Spawn and I are making. Essentially its a little Deathwatch Kill Team that we're looking for members for. Spawn said you might like to donate a Whisper Dragon or something. Interested? LordReaper (talk) 11:12, July 11, 2014 (UTC) We're not sure at the moment but I think it'll be a still-serving Kill Team for the mo. Any personality details or armaments I need to know of? LordReaper (talk) 11:30, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll get ready to start the page then LordReaper (talk) 21:14, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Amy, for the ruins of Accensa me and the Commisar were talking and we thought a good addition to the Imperial fleet would be one of my Leviathan class battleship, check it out. Unless it's too OTT but we were thing it'd be the Chaos against Imperium leaving the Zoragons free reign to land on planet as the Chaos blockade is broken? What you think? Clockwork Tactics (talk) 21:47, July 11, 2014 (UTC) okay....sure i guess?! TheSpawn117 (talk) 23:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) well then explain to me why he looks like a Black Templar than a Death Templar because the Death Templars are supossed to different not supossed to a Black Templar look alike also when a space marine has a skull helmet that means chaplain i'm not trying to be a jerk here i'm just confessed why he looks like a black templar also i like what you did to the Blades of Dorn and Blood Scorpions they look fucking amazing. again not try to be an jerk just why does he looks like a Black Templar?! TheSpawn117 (talk) 02:40, July 12, 2014 (UTC) i'm sorry amy i didn't mean to say like it was a rude comment or anything like that i was trying make them different than the black templars by adding more white but i guess it's hard to try make it different than it's brother chapter you know. and i do like the Death Templars pic that you made. TheSpawn117 (talk) 04:07, July 12, 2014 (UTC) yeah go ahead TheSpawn117 (talk) 04:18, July 12, 2014 (UTC) OK need a verdict on this, so far the only characters in Kill Team Zero (Spawns suggested name) are a Death Templar and a Whsiper Dragon, I'm not sure who to take from my Chapters (You guys can pick if you wish). Any final additions before I start up the page? LordReaper (talk) 06:06, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok so thats 3 out of the 7 members, any other suggestions? Oh we need some Kill Team tension as well, so a member wit conflicting beliefs or personality would be needed. i like the new Death Templar uniform and symbol nice job =) 07:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC) hey amy thanks for the new look of the Death Templars and the new symbol too i'm really digging their new look. keep up the good work, TheSpawn117 (talk) 08:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) i know of naruto and i'm very fond of it but i'm not really interested in the show as whole but i like a few characters like sakura,kiba,ino and shikamaru. also if you do another again can you make one wearing mark 2 power armor with mark 7 shoulder pads. that would be awsome.TheSpawn117 (talk) 08:28, July 12, 2014 (UTC) well the reason i say that because The Death Templars are kind of knight themed and mark 2 power is....well a knight based power armor.....okay i'll get creative here. mark 2 for the head and torso,mark 7 shoulder pads,mark 6 legs and mark 4 back pack. TheSpawn117 (talk) 08:51, July 12, 2014 (UTC) if mark 2 power armor was roman based than it would be more that of a roman helmet than knight but it's not mark 2 and of course mark 3 power armor are more knight themed than roman themed. i think the only one that was roman themed was the mark 1 power armor.TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:26, July 12, 2014 (UTC) okay i see what you mean. i'm on forge world right now and i'm looking at the mark 2 armor and i can kinda see a little bit of roman in there. TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:45, July 12, 2014 (UTC) yes i play Black Templars and i was either thinking about playing Grey Knights,Dark Angels,Blood Angels or necrons to try them out. TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:03, July 12, 2014 (UTC) i was also thinking playing Chaos Space Marine namely The A Thousand Sons because their one of my favorite chaos space marine warbands and i also want to play thier pre-heresy counterparts as well and let's face they had one of the saddest downfall's that made me cry for them. poor A Thousand Sons. TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) OK so far for Kill Team Zero we have: a Ventaor, A Whisper Dragon, A Death Templar, A Iron Praetorian and possibly a salamander, Space Wolf or Death Spectre. Personality and armament suggestions or shall I just start it up and go from there? LordReaper (talk) 10:20, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't mind a Death Spectre, but now we need more Space Marines. I don't want to put in any of my Star Reapers or Magma Lords in, so thats some cut out. Niether a Black Shield because every other Kill Team has one. Wouldn't mind a Dreadnough though, as super murder mechs would be good for when shit hits the fan. Oh and i'm going for a kinda assassin angle at the mo. Cool? LordReaper (talk) 10:29, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Its more of a last resort thing but stealthy dreads work too XD LordReaper (talk) 10:49, July 12, 2014 (UTC) that could work a Night Raven in Kill-Team Zero of the Deathwatch. TheSpawn117 (talk) 11:01, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, that makes 5 people? (Death Spectre, Night Raven, Death Templar, Venator, Iron Praetorian aaaannd two more?) LordReaper (talk) 11:05, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry. that makes 6, just one more LordReaper (talk) 11:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) We are now full and underway, all I need now is a recap of names and nicknames. The page will then go up for group editing LordReaper (talk) 11:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC)